


Little boy- Dark&Anti x Ethan

by Ariexel



Category: Crankgameplays markiplier
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Cute Ethan Nestor, Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Ethan Nestor, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariexel/pseuds/Ariexel
Summary: Dark and Anti get ahold of ethan, they just want to have fun until Ethan has a panic attack and the boys don't know what too do
Relationships: Crankiplier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Danti x Ethan fluff !!

Dark and anti just wanted to have fun, they had this plan for a while now and they weren't going to be stopped. They waited until Seán and Mark were sleeping to escape, otherwise they would be caught. They quickly stole Mark's keys got into his car, Anti pulled up the GPS;

"Whats Ethan's address again?" Anti asked, his finger hovered over the GPS keyboard while he was trying to remember. Dark told him the address and anti typed it in, soon enough they were on the road. Mark and Seán wouldn't be up for a while since they were really tired. "So what are we going to do if he's asleep?" anti asked, thinking of loopholes in their plan.

"We'll just wake him up, we're only going to scare him a bit... And maybe traumatize him, i haven't decided yet" Dark answered, a smirk appeared on his lips. Anti let out a chuckle as they pulled into Ethan's driveway, dark turned off the car, "you ready for some fun?" he asked. Anti nodded "hell yeah i am!". They stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door, Ethan's roomate kathryn was home so it made their plan easier. They turned the handle to see that the was unlocked, they smirked at each other and opened the door.

They pushed the door open to be greeted by Ethan's dog spencer, who appeared excited to see them. "Anti, give spencer a treat so he will stay out of our way" dark ordered. Anti made his way into Ethan's kitchen, while keeping an eye out for Ethan himself. He grabbed a dog bone from a cabinet and gave it too spencer, and just like that, spencer trotted off too enjoy his bone.

"What a good guard dog he is" anti chuckled sarcastically, dark smirked and walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Anti followed at his heels, making sure to keep quiet incase Ethan was up. They made their way towards Ethan's room before they heard sniffling, they stopped dead in their tracks. Dark raised and eyebrow before slowly approaching the door it was coming from, anti followed out of curiosity. Anti looked in the room from the cracked door, to see Ethan sitting up against the side of his bed with his knees to his chest. He looked over at dark before mouthing 'is he crying?'

Dark rolled his eyes before responding sarcastically 'no. He's super happy right now.'

Anti rolled his eyes and focused on Ethan who was breathing heavily, he could see that Ethan was shaking and crying. He studied the younger boy, The younger male was pulling at his hair as he cried into his knees. He couldn't help but feel bad, sure he was a demon but he wasn't heartless. He looked back at dark who seems equally as concerned, he whispered to dark "what do we do?"

Dark looked at anti and whispered back "i dont know! I don't usally deal with crying people!"

Before anti could do anything, dark had already made a desicion and opened the door slowly. Dark approached Ethan and crouched down too his level, they had met Ethan before but everytime Ethan avoided them. Dark spoke up "Ethan, stop the crying." it almost sounded like an order. Ethan's head shot up, he stared at dark with big teary eyes. Ethan's eyes found their way to anti who was standing behind dark, Their presence is what broke Ethan. He started having a panic attack, Dark mentally face-palmed and cursed himself out for scaring him.

Anti crouched down beside Dark, he had dealt with Blank's panic attacks before. Ethan couldn't be that different right? Anti sat beside Ethan and wrapped his arms around him. "Its okay, you'll be okay" anti whispered into Ethan's ear, making sure he wasn't being loud. Dark sat on the other side of ethan, he put his hand on Ethan's back and started rubbing it. It seemed to calm Ethan down, but only a little. Dark pulled Ethan onto his lap so Ethan's head was on his chest, he motioned for Anti too scoot closer. 

Anti scooted closer and began playing with Ethan's hair, telling him it'll be okay. Soon enough, Ethan began to calm down, he held onto dark for comfort as he sniffled. Dark continuted to rub his back, holding Ethan tight so it felt more comforting. Anti looked at dark and mouthed 'he's calming down, keep rubbing his back' dark nodded. After a while, Anti and Dark heard a slught snore come from ethan who had fallen asleep. They looked at each other and smiled, they continued to hold him while he slept. Dark wrapped an arm around anti and positioned Ethan so he was on both if their laps, Anti smiled and wrapped an arm around ethan was leaning on dark.

Their plans will have too wait until later.


	2. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan went to marks house to record a Unus Annus video but instead got scared by two demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another fluff, and no there will not be any sexual stuff in this. Just fluff and angsts, maybe even harm (not likley) but there will be a warning for that! Also this is part 1 of 2 parts !

Ethan was out in the town, he had just visited a starbucks for a coffee to get his day started. He had to go to Mark's house for Unus Annus, and then go back home to record, and still have time to take spencer for the walk he promised him. He decided he was going to walk that day, it was a nice day and he was going to enjoy it the best that he can.

He slowly made it too marks street, he took out his phone and texted mark that he was almost there and to unlock the door. Amy was out on a roundtrip with henry so mark was home alone. Mark was working on a big project so he didn't go with Amy, but he sure as hell wanted too. Ethan finally made it to the house, a little out of breath and sweating from the LA heat, maybe he shouldn't of worn that hoodie..

Ethan knocked on the door before trying to enter, the door was still locked. 

"Damnit mark" ethan muttered before knocking loudly "Mark open the door!". No answer. Ethan sighed before calling mark, he took his phone out of his pocket to dial mark before the door opened to reveal a very tired looking mark. His skin had a greyish white tint to it, this worried Ethan "are you sick?" he asked.

Mark chuckled, his voice was alot deeper too, "yeah, a little".

he stepped to the side to let ethan in. Ethan slowly stepped in and set his stuff down "you ready to record todays video? Since Amy's gone we have to set up the tripod for the camera" ethan spoke, starting to go off on a tangent before somthing caught his eye. Ethan looked up to... Seán? In an anti cosplay?

Ethan almost laughed "when did you get here seán? You didn't tell me you were coming to LA!" he faked pouted. The irish man laughed, but there was somthing off with his voice, it sounded almost like it was glitching "i forgot about this channel" the irish man spoke, referring to Unus Annus.   
Ethan felt nervous suddenly, seán was very off putting. "When did you re-dye your hair to green?" Ethan asked, trying to ignore the anxiety that was sparking up.

Seán smirked, revealing sharp teeth. Ethan took a step back, This was NOT seàn. Ethan took another step back and into someone he quickly spun around to get met with mark. Now that Ethan was close to him, he realised that this wasn't mark. Mark didn't have eyeliner, and certainly didn't have pitch black eyes. Ethan turned around to see that seán had acid green eyes instead of his normal blue. These werent his friends. These were dark and Anti. Fuck.

Ethan tried making a run for it before dark grabbed him "where are you going, you just got here?" he laughed, Ethan struggled out of Dark's grip, getting a good distance away from the demons. Ethan made a run for the front door before someone grabbed him from behind, He squirmed trying to get away.

"Oh don't be dramatic! We're not going to hurt you, we just want to mess around a bit" Anti said, holding Ethan in a bear hug. Anti wrapped his arms around Ethans waist before picking him up and over to the kitchen chair and setting him down. Ethan stared at the green haired demon, still to afriad to do anything. Dark chuckled "anti, you scared the poor boy, he's turning whiter than you!"

Anti rolled his eyes, he looked back at Ethan "i promise, we won't hurt you, at least not today" anti joked, trying to lighten the mood. It made it worse, Ethan looked like be was about to pass out. Dark walked over and pushed anti out of the way, getting eye level with Ethan "look. If we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it by now." dark spoke coldly but his actions were different. He wrapped his arms around ethan and held him, in attempt to calm ethan down. This attempt worked.

Ethan slowly relaxed, resting his head on darks shoulder as color started returning to his face. Anti started playing with Ethan's hair, gently massaging Ethans head. Ethan shut his eyes and relaxed more, he fully let his guard down. Dark finally pulled away.

"See, we won't hurt you, we just wanted to scare you a little, thats all" dark said as he patted ethan on the shoulder. "Its time for me and Anti to leave, we'll be back later, you can count on that" he smirked. Anti nodded in agreement, Dark and Anti kisses either side of Ethans face, making Ethan smile slightly. 

"C'ya later" Anti said as him and Dark disappeared into a room and out of this dimension. Suddenly The front door swung open, Ethan looked over to see mark with a bag of groceries.

"Hey Ethan! Sorry i had to stop by the store, you ready to record?" mark asked happily as he set his groceries on the counter. Ethan nodded, slightly excited to see Dark and Anti later


End file.
